James and Paxton
'James and Paxton '''is the second episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Paxton arrived at Tidmouth at about noon. The Blue Mountain Quarry had been going under maintenance, and he was just taking this stone train to Tidmouth Harbour. "Hullo, Paxton. What are you doing up here so early?" "Quarry's going under some maintenance, Norm. I don't know where the Fat Controller's going to put me to work." "We should ask if he'll let you stay here. There's been plenty of work for two engines." "That's a good idea!" Paxton agreed. Their Drivers asked the Fat Controller, and he thought if was a wonderful idea. "Why another diesel?" moaned James. Gordon opened his eyes. "Why not? We do need more help. I see where you're heading though. The Fat Controller ought to scrap Paxton's quarry duties and help Norman here?" "No!" "Oh no. Henry . . ." "It's bad enough to have ''one ''around, but ''two." "Now, James. If it weren't for diesels, we'd have to shunt our own trucks and coaches every single day," Henry explained. "I know, but they spread fumes, and . . ." Henry and Gordon listened no more, they just groaned. The next day, Paxton ordered James' coaches. It was a very early Wild Nor Wester, and though it meant getting up early, it was a good chance for James to show he was capable of pulling the Express, considering Henry and Gordon usually pulled it off. "You're a minute late," scoffed James. "I know, but you're a shiny red engine, you can make up time." "I can," muttered James. Five minutes later, James seethed impatiently. "Hurry up!" he called. "We need another coach," said the Stationmaster. "Sodor Rail promises the best traveling experience and best goods services." "I agree, besides the passengers won't mind being a couple minutes late," the Shunter added. "Good, I'll just tell . . ." began James' Fireman. "No! Sodor Rail also says trains are on time, no matter what the situation," James retorted. The men seemed convinced. Passengers are compatible and so they agreed to be cramped in the five coaches. It was five minutes late when the Guard blew the whistle. On the Main Line, James was trying but not trying. "Come on, boy! Make up some time! We're five minutes late!" James' Driver called. "I'm trying, but I can't breathe properly," James called back. "No excuses! Come on!" But James was still ten minutes late by the time he reached Barrow-in-Furness. "You're late and by far," the Fat Controller scolded. The passengers came out angry. "To be standing the whole way and ten minutes late was not worth it," some grumbled. "But, Paxton was the one who started it. First, he didn't shunt my coaches on time, then he wouldn't shunt an extra coach, and he held me up!" James fumed. "I was trying, Sir. I really was." "I'll talk to Paxton." James smiled. For the next few days, 'Paxton' kept making James late. "I don't understand. Today, I was five minutes early, and then train arrived seven minutes late." "Odd," agreed Gordon. "If James can barely get along with Norman, BoCo, or Mavis. Then, imagine you, 'Arry and Bert. Beyond that Diesel, and more beyond, Diesel 10!" Henry pointed out. The next day, Paxton was taking supplies to the Dieselworks, five minutes behind James' stopping train. There had been rain, and a mud puddle had formed at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. James slowed to not splash it too high. "Uh!" The mud felt uncomfortable on his wheels. Then, trouble came; the rails were slippery and James' sanding gear failed. He couldn't control himself! "Help!" he cried as he reversed the train back the hill." "Paxton!" called the Wellsworth stationmaster, "are you ready to intercept another train?" "Uh . . " "Good. Just up ahead." Paxton, with his skill, braked the train to a halt. "How are we going to get through?" The Drivers consulted. James' Fireman had laid sand on the Hill. Paxton with all his might would help James to Maron, where David would take his train, and Paxton would shunt him to the Steamworks. "Are you ready?" "No." "Yes!" "Push!" It was hard for Paxton, but with the passenger's support he managed to bring the train to Maron. James' Fireman explained the situation to the passengers. David arrived a minute later, and took the train, trying to make up for lost time. Paxton took him to the Steamworks. Paxton went to the Steamworks the next day. "Hullo, Paxton. What would you like?" "Uh, to see James, please." "Right over here," called Kevin. "I'm sorry," James began. "For what?" "I lied to the Fat Controller that you had made me late." "Oh, its alright James. All's well." "I'm glad to see you two made up," said a voice. James and Paxton turned to see the Fat Controller. "James, I'm bitterly disappointed in you." "Yes, Sir." "However, I'm glad to see you learned your lesson. As for you, Paxton. I'm proud of you. You worked like a real 'Enterprising' Engine, and I'm proud of you." "Thank you, Sir." The two engines made up and have been firmed friends ever since. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Victor *Paxton *Norman *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *David (non-speaking role) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) *Diesel (mentioned) *'Arry and Bert (mentioned) *BoCo (mentioned) *Mavis (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown Dieselworks (mentioned) *Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) Trivia *A deleted scene shows Norman revealing that he saw James purposely delaying his train. *This episode marks Victor and Kevin's official introduction, despite them cameoing in the last episode. *This episode wasn't meant to be kept on the ten episode list, but some real life inspiration gave it a place on the season. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes